Noche de confesiones
by Gata de las Nieves
Summary: De como una cita improvisada puede desenterrar cosas del pasado...para bien o para mal. Disclaimer: los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.


**Notas de autor:** Acabo de notar que debo poner las notas de autor en cada archivo antes de subirlo n.n Todavía estoy aprendiendo a usar la página. En fin,con referencia a este one-shot pues,me salió en el momento en que debería estar estudiando para rendir mi parcial de biología…maldita musa que viene cuando no debe y cuando debe no quiere. Como sea,ojalá le guste y sino pues…emm…no sé.

 **Advertencia:** Esto forma parte de mi colección/universo de fics. Lemon y posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

Iba camino a la salida del hospital,había tenido otra sesión de rehabilitación bajo el mando del tío de Oishi. Parece que de a poco su brazo iba mejorando pero todavía no era suficiente como para decir que está curado. No veía la hora de que efectivamente su terapeuta le dijera que había logrado curarse y que podría volver a jugar tenis sin contenerse ni un poco. Pero debía ser paciente,ya habían pasado dos años desde que se lesionó,podía esperar un poco más. En eso pensaba mientras salía del ascensor cuando frente a él vio una conocida cabellera dorada,su novia tan distraía como ella sola,caminaba hacia dicho ascensor hablando por teléfono.

_...Sí mamá,sólo es una consulta no te preocupes -levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos pardos de su novio,se sorprendió pero sonrió en el acto- Sí mami,te llamo después bye-colgó la llamada y se arrojó a los brazos de su novio para darle un beso- ¡Mitsu! Hola mi amor.

_Serena...¿qué haces aquí?

_Vengo a hacerle una consulta a mi médico. Durante las prácticas me caí y puse todo el peso sobre mi muñeca,no ha dejado de molestarme desde entonces...Quizás no sea nada pero prefiero preguntar para estar segura,¿me quieres acompañar?

_Claro -subieron al ascensor del que Tezuka había salido hace sólo un momento. La rubia lo guio directamente a un consultorio,sólo golpeó la puerta y entraron al oír el permiso-.

_¡Hola doc! -para ir al médico la gatita se veía bastante contenta-.

_Hola pequeña,pasa,te estaba esperando -al alzar la vista de unos papeles notó al joven que acompañaba a su paciente- Oh vienes con compañía,¿quién el joven?

_Es mi novio,Kunimitsu. Mitsu,él es el doctor Félix,nos ha atendido a mi y a mis hermanos desde que nacimos y también atiende a todos los miembros del club -el doctor estrechó la mano del tenista y los invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio-.

_Muy bien,dime pequeña,¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

_Me caí y me lastimé la muñeca -arremangó su uniforme para mostrarle la zona afectada que se miraba algo rojiza- Me duele un poco y quería saber si en verdad me lastimé o sólo es una molestia.

_Mmm déjame ver -tomo la mano izquierda de la chica masajeándola haciendo un poco de presión- No es una lesión pequeña,puedes estar tranquila,lo que te está molestando es la articulación que se inflamó porque seguramente te doblaste la muñeca al hacer apoyo.

_¿Entonces no es grave doc?

_No linda,sólo debes hacer reposarla durante 48 horas para que baje la inflamación y estarás como nueva. Si tienes en casa alguna crema antiinflamatoria puedes ponértela para que no te moleste.

_Qué bueno,me asusté al ver que el dolor no se iba.

_Ven,siéntate en la camilla mientras vendamos tu mano,arremángate más la camisa –la rubia obedeció al profesional,éste le aplicó un poco de pomada antiinflamatoria y comenzó a vendarla- Te cambiarás la venda mañana antes de ir a la escuela,procura no cargar nada pesado con esta mano y tampoco juegues al tenis con ella. ¿Estamos claros?

_Sí doctor,¿pero todavía puedo jugar tenis con mi mano derecha cierto? ¿El movimiento corporal no afecta a la mano lastimada?

_No,puedes estar tranquila,sólo nada de usar tu mano izquierda para que se cure mejor y más rápido –acabó de vendarla y sonrió satisfecho- Ya está.

_Muchas gracias.

_No es nada,pequeña. Otra cosa,si pasados los dos días la inflamación no disminuyó o sigues sintiendo dolor por muy mínimo que sea,me vienes a ver de inmediato,¿entendido?

_Sí doctor. –se bajó de la camilla mientras acomodaba el puño de su camisa y se acercaba a su novio que sostenía su mochila- ¿Vamos Mitsu? –él sólo asintió- Adiós doc y muchas gracias por todo.

_No hay problema,adiós niños –los acompañó a la puerta y cerró cuando salieron-.

_¿Nos llamó niños? –miró a su chico y sonrió divertida- Bueno,¿gustas acompañarme a tomar algo o tienes cosas que hacer?

_No tengo nada que hacer,¿a dónde quieres ir?

_Mmm –se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla en actitud pensativa- Ya sé,hay una pastelería cerca de aquí,quiero un café con leche y una porción de pastel de coco.

La rubia decretó muy sonriente y el castaño esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa,era difícil no contagiarse de su entusiasmo. Sin vacilar la tomó de la mano y dejó que ella lo guiara a donde quería ir. Caminaron varias calles hasta llegar a una pequeña pastelería frente a un parque,era muy acogedora y había varias maids yendo y viniendo con los pedidos de los clientes. Tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a los ventanales de la calle,apenas se sentaban cuando llegó una jovencita,aparentemente menor que ellos,para tomarle su orden. Serena pidió su café con leche y la porción de pastel de coco,Tezuka pidió una taza de té rojo y una porción de pastel de vainilla. No pasaron ni diez minutos y la misma jovencita les trajo su pedido,marchándose en el acto,tan sonriente como al presentarse.

_Por cierto Mitsu…¿qué hacías tú en el hospital? ¿Te pasó algo? –en ese momento Tezuka se percató de que en ningún momento le había mencionado sobre su lesión,pensó que no habría nada de malo en contarle-.

_Tenía sesión de rehabilitación hoy.

_¿R-rehabilitación? –lo miró sumamente sorprendida,como si no lo creyera- ¿Por qué?

_Tengo una lesión en mi codo izquierdo,eso limita mi tenis.

_¿Pero cómo…cuándo pasó eso?

_Hace dos años,cuando era un novato de primer año en Seigaku. Solía jugar sólo con mi mano derecha,nadie sabía que soy zurdo,pero cuando unos superiores se enteraron se enfurecieron,decían que era un engreído que se creía mejor que ellos. Uno de los senpais me dijo que si no utilizaba mi brazo izquierdo entonces me lo rompería…me golpeó en el codo con la raqueta provocando mi lesión.

_Mitsu… -la gatita tenía los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos- Rayos,es increíble que exista gente así.

_No tienes por qué ponerte así,ya pasó hace mucho tiempo.

_Es que sé cómo se siente… -él la miró con una ceja alzada,preguntándole en silencio a qué se refería- En mi colegio hay una regla que dice que los novatos deben entrenar durante un trimestre completo antes de poder participar en el torneo de ranking,esto es para que no participen en crudo y ya tengan una base como para poder enfrentarse a un superior. Cuando yo entré al club,Sesshomaru ya era el capitán y le exigió al entrenador que me dejara participar,que yo estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Se me permitió participar y Sesshomaru me puso en el mismo bloque que Naraku,donde estaban los jugadores más fuertes. Proclamó que si yo podía vencerlos a todos,incluyendo a Naraku,entonces me convertiría en la sub-capitana. Si bien lo logré sin mayores dificultades,a nadie le agradó que una "recién llegada" se alzara con un mando así,cuando iba a clases los demás murmuraban a mis espaldas. Me llamaban presumida pero lo que más me molestaba era que dijeran que obtuve mi puesto de titular porque me acostaba con Sesshomaru y que,a cambio de eso,él había arreglado los resultados de los partidos. Por eso es que sé lo que se siente que los senpais sean tan abusivos,aunque a mí no me agredieron físicamente por temor a Sesshomaru y mis hermanos.

_¿Nadie sabía que Sesshomaru es tu primo?

_Pero no compartimos ningún lazo de sangre,somos primos porque crecimos juntos,siempre bromeamos con que él y mi hermano parecen hermanos gemelos. Además cuando la gente quiere herir a alguien no le importa con qué hacerlo.

_¿Y qué pasó después de eso?

_Nada en especial,cuando Sesshomaru se enteró de los rumores se enfadó mucho pero no hizo nada para callarlos. Me dijo que para que dejaran de molestarme debía salir a la cancha y arrasar con todo el que se pusiera en mi camino haciendo gala de mi propio tenis y mis técnicas especiales para probar que no era ninguna aparecida. Para cuando se hicieron los próximos partidos de ranking yo estaba en el bloque de Sesshomaru,no logré vencerlo pero el nuestro fue el partido más largo,con tie break incluido. Conseguí resistir tanto que el tie break acabó con 221 a 219,estábamos exhaustos pero satisfechos,con eso logré dejar claro que yo sabía jugar tenis y que estaba dispuesta a aprender mucho más. Y también fue el origen del equipo como lo conocemos ahora puesto que los chicos lograron destituir a los otros titulares,somos los mismos desde entonces.

_¿Lograron mantenerse durante tres años? –la chica sólo asintió sonriente,aunque luego empezó a reír- ¿Qué sucede?

_Pues que empecé preguntándote por tu visita al hospital y terminé contándote el origen de mi equipo jajaja es divertido –salieron de su ensimismamiento para notar que afuera ya estaba anocheciendo- Será mejor irnos,ya está escureciendo.

_Te acompaño a tu casa.

Obvio que eso era una afirmación y no una pregunta,pero Serena decidió no oponerse,a fin de cuentas no es como si le molestara el instinto protector de su novio. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron a la calle,continuaron hablando sobre la rehabilitación de Tezuka,los detalles que normalmente él no contaría. Pero como su bonita cita improvisada no podía ser tan perfecta,antes de que se dieran cuenta empezó a llover de forma torrencial,de esas tormentas tan intensas que parece que el cielo se caerá en cualquier momento. Corrieron a buscar refugio en una parada de autobús,Serena temblaba de miedo,le aterraban las tormentas eléctricas,Tezuka recordó ese detalle y la atrajo a su pecho en un férreo abrazo. Ella no dejaba de temblar ante cada relámpago que iluminaba el firmamento,eso preocupó a Kunimitsu que ahora pensaba que no sabía la razón de su temor.

_Shh tranquila,yo estoy aquí contigo.

_Mitsu por favor sácame de aquí,vayamos a cualquier lado pero por favor vámonos de aquí. Mi amor tengo mucho miedo.

Eso bastó para que Tezuka la tomara fuertemente de la mano y echara a correr por la calle aún bajo la lluvia. Su casa no estaba tan lejos y si corrían podrían llegar en diez minutos,mojados,pero llegarían. Luego de varios resbalones y saltos para evitar charcos lograron llegar a la residencia Tezuka,chorreaban agua por todas partes. La familia se acercó a la puerta al percibir que el menor de la casa había llegado,aliviados de que apareciera puesto que ya se estaban preocupando y la tormenta no ayudaba en nada. Se sorprendieron de ver a su hijo llegar con su novia,ambos agitados y cayéndoles litros de agua por el cuerpo. Ayana fue de inmediato a buscar toallas para ayudar a los chicos empapados,al regreso les ayudó a secarse un poco y quitarse las chaquetas mientras los regañaba,sus ropas eran un desastre.

_¡Por Kami-sama! ¿De dónde vienen? ¡Miren cómo están!

_Querida ya habrá tiempo para que nos cuenten,ahora necesitan un baño caliente y ropa seca antes de que se resfríen.

_Tienes razón,vayan a bañarse y dejen la ropa mojada en el baño,yo luego me ocupo.

Serena entró al baño primero,no tardó en quitarse la ropa y meterse a la ducha bajo el agua caliente,el miedo la tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso por lo que se bañó rápido y se cubrió con una bata que Ayana le había prestado. Apenas pudo rescatar su ropa interior,lo demás estaba todo mojado. Salió del baño topándose con Kunimitsu,le indicó que fuera a su habitación y que le había dejado algo de ropa que ella pudiera usar de momento. En la habitación de su novio,Serena encontró una camiseta de mangas largas y un pantalón que,a simple vista,podía notar que le quedaría demasiado grande como para usarlo por lo que sólo se puso la camiseta. Tenía suerte de que su mochila fuera de material impermeable por lo que su contenido no se estropeó,daba gracias por eso,si se hubieran estropeado sus libros o sus apuntes tendría que reponer todo desde el inicio del año. Comprobó que su celular también se había salvado,por suerte también tenía un par de medias largas que usaba para entrenar cuando hacía frío,de un pequeño estuche sacó un cepillo para el cabello y se sentó en la cama para peinarse mientras esperaba a su novio. Éste apareció unos minutos después en la habitación,con un pantalón deportivo,el torso descubierto y el cabello húmedo,se quedó de pie en la entrada mirando con una ceja alzada a su novia,Serena lo vio por un instante hasta que comprendió qué era lo que Kunimitsu quería preguntarle y sonrió como una niña a la que descubren haciendo una travesura antes de responder a su pregunta no formulada.

_Tu pantalón me queda demasiado grande –se puso en pie y giró sobre su eje frente a él- Ya vez cómo me queda tu camiseta.

_Hn –podía ver que dicha prenda le llegaba cerca de las rodillas y con las medias a más de medio muslo al menos no estaba tan desabrigada. Oyeron unos golpes en la puerta antes de que Ayana ingresara-.

_Serena,es mejor que llames a tus padres y les digas que te quedas aquí esta noche. La tormenta es demasiado fuerte,sería peligroso que usaran el auto.

_Está bien,llamaré de inmediato a casa.

_Perfecto,bajen pronto,la cena está casi lista y les vendrá bien un plato de comida caliente.

_Bajamos enseguida madre.

La señora se retiró dejándolos solos,Serena habló un momento con su hermano para informar de la situación,afortunadamente no hubo mayor inconveniente. La gatita aún temblaba por el miedo,Tezuka lo notó por lo que se acercó a ella para estrecharla en sus brazos,ella se abrazó a él y Kunimitsu decidió que luego le preguntaría la razón de su miedo. Bajaron a cenar,tuvieron que explicar por qué aparecieron juntos,ya de noche y empapados. Dicha explicación le recordó a Serena que debía cambiarse el vendaje de su mano por uno limpio. Después de la cena regresaron a la habitación de Kunimitsu,afuera la tormenta empeoraba cada vez más,podían jurar que al día siguiente habría varios árboles caídos por la ciudad. Tezuka buscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche un pote de crema antiinflamatoria y unas vendas,Serena vio cada uno de sus movimientos y supo de inmediato lo que él pretendía. Se sentó en la cama y dejó que su novio se acercara para atender su mano lastimada,el castaño aplicó la crema con cuidado y con más cuidado aún se encargó de vendarla. El momento ameritaba poder hablar de aquello que picaba la curiosidad del castaño,si es que la rubia accedía a contarle,de todos modos darle vueltas a algo no era su estilo.

_Nunca me contaste por qué le temes tanto a las tormentas eléctricas… -Serena se sorprendió por el comentario de su novio pero era cierto,hasta ahora no le había platicado al respecto-.

_Bueno…no es algo que me agrade recordar –desvió la mirada,era un recuerdo muy amargo y turbio. Tezuka notó eso y pensó que quizás no debió preguntar-.

_No tienes que contarme,no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

_No…está bien. Es justo que lo sepas y deseo contártelo…sólo que no sé ni cómo empezar.

_Tranquila… –él terminó de vendarla y la miró a los ojos,ella suspiró antes de comenzar a relatar el espantoso recuerdo-.

_Fue cuando tenía diez años,en aquel entonces mi familia y yo vivíamos en España,en la finca que mi abuelo tiene en Málaga. Un día mi madre se retrasó al pasar por nosotros a la escuela,ella nos había advertido en la mañana que quizás no llegaría a tiempo para recogernos porque habría una reunión de padres en el jardín de niños donde estaba Hakudoshi,pero que la esperáramos. Sólo estábamos Helios y yo,Yue ya cursaba su primer año de secundaria. Teníamos hambre y Helios me dijo que me quedara en la puerta de la escuela por si llegaba mamá mientras él cruzaba la calle y compraba algo. Era simple,algo que no debía tardar más de cinco minutos,sólo cruzar,comprar y volver. Pero cuando mi hermano entró a la tienda,una camioneta negra estacionó frente a la escuela y bajaron unos hombres,no le di importancia porque creí que irían por algún otro niño. Sin embargo al verlos,algo en mí me dijo que debía correr lejos de allí…no me equivoqué –alzó la vista para ver a su novio antes de continuar- …ellos me secuestraron.

Tezuka abrió los ojos sorprendido,imaginaba que sería algún trauma de su niñez pero nada relacionado con un secuestro. Aún no comprendía cómo es que eso estaba relacionado a las tormentas eléctricas pero ya no le preguntaría,era algo muy penoso para ella y ya no quería atormentarla con preguntas,con lo que le dijo hasta ahora era suficiente. La atrajo hacia sí para besarla,quería confortarla pero las palabras no eran su fuerte por lo que optó por un contacto físico. Se subió a la cama,sentándose contra el respaldo de ésta,tomó la mano de Serena para que lo acompañara,haciendo que ella se sentara entre sus piernas de espaldas a él y pronto se vio envuelta por los brazos de Kunimitsu que la apresaban contra su pecho. A Serena eso le bastó para sentirse tranquila,se acurrucó más contra él y respiro profundo,dándose fuerzas para seguir hablando. No quería dejar la historia a medias porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que terminarla y prefería largar todo esa noche,quizás con eso se quitaría un peso de encima.

_No es necesario que continúes.

_Quiero hacerlo,prefiero ser yo quien te cuente esto y no que te enteres por otras vías.

_Muy bien –ella suspiró y prosiguió con su relato-.

_Tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que sucedió después de que me raptaran,sé que intenté pelear pero me desmayé por alguna razón,todavía no sé si me golpearon o usaron alguna droga. Cuando desperté estaba en un cuartito muy pequeño,amordazada y amarrada a una silla,un hombre estaba sentado en el suelo vigilándome. Luego me enteré de que ese lugar era una choza en medio del bosque a varios kilómetros de la ciudad,solían usarla los hombres que salían de cacería nocturna. Al verme despertar llamó al jefe,no tardó en aparecer frente a mi,diciéndome que si me portaba bien volvería pronto con mis padres. Habían llamado a mis padres y pedido dinero por mi rescate,yo estaba tan muerta de miedo que ni siquiera le contesté. No ocurrió nada interesante,pero recuerdo que afuera había una tormenta incluso más fuerte que la de hoy,eso fue lo que desencadenó todo. Parece que había algo afuera que atrajo un rayo,cayó justo sobre la choza,hubo una explosión y de pronto todo se incendió. Los hombres se asustaron,obvio que yo también pero le temía más a ellos que al fuego,salieron de prisa del lugar,llevándome con ellos,decían que no debían perder su botín. Me desataron las piernas para que pudiera caminar y seguirles el paso pero el hombre que me custodiaba se descuidó,aproveché la oportunidad y salí corriendo,corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el bosque. Ellos me seguían pero no me importó,seguí corriendo hasta que ya no pude más pero no quería quedarme allí,miré a mi alrededor y subí al árbol más frondoso que encontré. Me quedé entre las ramas y no me moví en ningún momento,la tormenta empeoraba a cada instante y yo no podía dejar de llorar. Tenía hambre,frío,estaba empapada y muerta de miedo,recuerdo que cubría mis oídos para no oír los relámpagos y lloraba implorando por mi mamá y mi papá. No sé si me quedé dormida por el cansancio o me desmayé por la fiebre que empezaba a levantar debido al frío,pero cuando desperté era de día y ya no llovía,quería creer que todo había sido un mal sueño y que mamá vendría a despertarme para ir a la escuela pero no fue así. Estaba en la copa de un árbol,completamente mojada y muerta de frío,volví a sentir miedo y comencé a llorar,más en ningún momento me moví de mi lugar,temía que si hacía ruido o bajaba del árbol aquellos hombres podrían encontrarme. Volví a quedarme dormida sólo que esta vez fueron gritos los que me despertaron,me asusté pensando que mis captores me habían encontrado y recé con todas mis fuerzas porque no fuera así. Tal parece que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas porque entre los gritos me pareció identificar la voz de mi padre,aún con miedo me atreví a asomarme entre las ramas para ver,volví a escuchar su voz llamándome y pude ver a los lejos su cabello rubio. Sonreí contenta al saber que mi padre me había encontrado y le grité con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban,de inmediato vi a varios policías y guardabosques rodeando el árbol donde me ocultaba. Un guardabosque me ayudó a bajar y en cuanto me dejó en el suelo salté a los brazos de mi padre,oculté mi rostro en su pecho y lloré sin consuelo. En ningún momento quise abandonar su regazo,ni siquiera cuando me hicieron las pruebas médicas para asegurar que esté bien,los médicos dijeron que me hallaba en estado de shock,durante semanas me fue imposible dormir sola y hasta tenía miedo de ir a la escuela,desde entonces cada vez que oigo caer los rayos recuerdo esa noche en medio del bosque y siento el mismo terror –suspiró al dar por finalizada la historia,permanecieron un momento en silencio antes de que Tezuka se animara a preguntar algo-.

_¿Cómo fue que te encontraron?

_Por lo que sé,mis secuestradores se rindieron en mi búsqueda y salieron del bosque,su vehículo tenía pedido de captura por la policía así que los detuvieron enseguida. Entre sus cosas encontraron mi pulserita,cuando le preguntaron a mis padres por mis rasgos y si tenía algo con lo que pudieran identificarme,incluyeron la pulsera en mi descripción por lo que los policías al reconocerla los interrogaron para saber mi paradero en lo que llamaban a mi padre para informar del nuevo indicio.

_Increíble…eres muy fuerte.

_¿Por qué lo dices?

_Porque se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad,de mente y de espíritu para superar algo como eso. No dudo de que tener a tu familia contigo también es algo muy importante pero creo que el mayor crédito es tuyo. Lamento haberte orillado a que me contaras esto.

_No te preocupes…¿sabes? A pesar de todo lo que nos pasó el día de hoy,me siento muy satisfecha.

_¿Satisfecha? ¿Con qué?

_Con nosotros con…nuestra relación de ¿pareja? Es que siento que el día de hoy fortalecimos mucho nuestro lazo de confianza,me sentí bien cuando me contaste lo de la lesión de tu brazo. Me sentí especial por el hecho de que compartieras conmigo algo que probablemente muy pocas personas saben. Por eso no tuve miedo de contarte lo que me pasó,si bien no muchas personas lo saben,algo en mi pecho me dijo que hacía lo correcto al querer contarte.

Serena le sonrió,se veía contenta a pesar de lo que acababa de revelar,Tezuka le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó. Había sido una tarde intensa para ambos,pero por fin podían relajarse y descansar. Bueno,eso hubiese pasado si el beso no se hubiera tornado apasionado. Eso era justamente lo que Tezuka quería evitar,ya había notado algunos cambios en su relación pues,cuando estaban a solas,a veces los besos subían un poco de tono y de pronto se encontraba acariciando un poco más arriba de su cintura…y un poco más abajo también. Sin embargo eso no era nada comparado a lo de ese momento,esta vez parecía ser enserio. La sujetó por la cintura para girarla,haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él,el roce de sus intimidades les hizo gemir sonoramente. Se separaron por falta de aire,mirándose a los ojos,zafiro y avellana brillando de deseo. Sabían lo que estaban por hacer y ninguno de los dos quiso detener lo que iba a pasar. Volvieron a besarse,esta vez las manos cobraron vida recorriéndose mutuamente,conociéndose. Él descendió por su cuello,haciendo suspirar a la rubia en su regazo que comenzó a acariciar su pecho y abdomen,palpando cada músculo notando su firmeza. Tezuka sufría una batalla mental,por un lado su razón le decía que no era correcto lo que estaban por hacer,pero por otro lado,sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos suspirando de placer hacía flaquear su cordura. Las suaves manos de su gatita tocándolo con tana dulzura hicieron que poco a poco cediera ante el deseo,la haría suya ese día,se entregaría a ella por igual...pero sólo si ella lo quería. Tanteó terreno,acariciando sus piernas de forma ascendente,sintiendo la firmeza de sus muslos en contraste con la suavidad de su piel,siguió subiendo hasta posar las manos en la pequeña cintura,allí detuvo todo movimiento para verla a los ojos.

_¿Mitsu?

_Si quieres que me detenga,dímelo ahora –ella le sonrió con dulzura-.

_No quiero que te detengas mi amor,quiero ser tuya. Que seas el primero para mi,el único…y el último.

Lo besó como queriendo afirmar sus palabras a lo que él correspondió satisfecho por oír aquella "confesión". Mirándola a los ojos,con suma delicadeza fue quitándole la camiseta y con la misma suavidad también le quitó el sostén,ella se sonrojó un poco al sentirse expuesta. Ambos con el torso descubierto,sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo frenético,sin romper el contacto visual,ligeramente sonrojados,con los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos. Tezuka la miró como pidiendo permiso para algo,Serena entendió el mensaje por lo que le asintió con la cabeza,temblando en expectativa. Kunimitsu acercó su rostro despacio,llevado por puro instinto comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pechos,lo que provocó que la rubia se arqueara hacia él y lo abrazara por los hombros. Tezuka estaba extasiado,los pechos de su novia eran un manjar,su piel era dulce y sumamente suave al tacto,también había descubierto que esa parte de su cuerpo era sumamente sensible,casi su punto débil. Pero Serena también encontró su punto débil,podía sentir el roce con la erección de su novio por lo que comenzó a mecer lentamente sus caderas,arrancándole lo que más parecía un gruñido al tenista. Tomó a la chica en sus brazos para recostarla sobre la cama,con cuidado le quito las medias y lo que quedaba de la ropa interior,se veía hermosa estando totalmente desnuda,sonrojada y con la respiración agitada. La besó una vez más antes de levantarse para quitarse la ropa,pronto su pantalón y los bóxers acompañaban al resto de las prendas olvidadas en el suelo,él también estaba sonrojado pero su deseo era más fuerte que la pena. Con cuidado se colocó sobre ella,se besaron,las manos de ambos buscando conocer el cuerpo de su pareja,la fricción entre sus cuerpos haciéndolos gemir. Gemidos que se ocultaban por el ruido de la tormenta de afuera o que simplemente morían en los besos. Kunimitsu descendió lentamente por su cuello,el valle entre sus senos y su vientre,había descubierto que la gatita tenía un piercing en su ombligo con un colgante de estrella. Siguió el descenso hasta llegar a su intimidad,se atrevió a lamer la zona,como probando,obtuvo un sonoro gemido de placer por parte de su chica. Continuó con esa tarea,sintiendo su excitación en aumento a cada gemido que le arrancaba a la rubia,no se detuvo hasta que la sintió temblar y convulsionar entre sus brazos,había alcanzado un orgasmo. Y no pudo evitar que su ego se hinchara un poquito con eso. Pero cometió el error de "bajar la guardia" y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era Serena quien estaba sobre él,decidida a devolverle el favor y a explorar un poco más el cuerpo de su novio. Comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello,pecho y abdominales,logrando que el estoico capitán jadeara de gusto. Sin miedo alguno se animó a seguir bajando hasta encontrar la prominente erección que torturaba a su novio. Estaba dispuesta a complacerlo y brindarle el mismo placer que le dio a ella por lo que,temblando en expectativa con lo poco que le quedaba de pudor,dio una suave lamida a la punta de su miembro y descendió por toda su longitud dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a la base. Kunimitsu jadeaba pesadamente,era presa de un placer indescriptible,la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió coqueta antes de engullir su miembro por completo,cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido ahogado,la boca de su gatita era un paraíso,no podía ni imaginar cómo sería estar dentro de ella. Se obligó a incorporarse para separarla de sí antes de correrse en su boca,no quería hacerle eso,al menos no aún. Apenas recuperó la respiración la colocó de nuevo debajo de él,viéndose a los ojos se besaron y él la abrazó con fuerza.

_Estás temblando un poco,¿tienes miedo?

_Descuida,no estoy asustada,sé que no podría estar en mejores manos –le sonrió para confortarlo- Sólo son los nervios de la primera vez.

_¿Estás segura de esto?

_Por supuesto.

Él también sonrió y la besó,colocándose entre sus piernas,sería lo más cuidadoso posible para tratar de que no sea tan doloroso para ella. Posicionándose en su entrada,comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente,sentía un poco de ardor,era muy estrecha,llegó a esa pequeña tela que le impedía el paso y la atravesó de una sola estocada,entrando por completo. Serena sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor,se aferró al cuerpo de su novio con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Esto provocó que el castaño se preocupara y se asustara un poco.

_Te lastimé.

_No te preocupes,es normal.

_¿Quieres que me salga?

_No,descuida,ya está pasando –él secó sus lágrimas con cuidado-.

_Te amo –ella le sonrió con auténtica felicidad-.

_Yo también te amo mi amor.

Se besaron con suavidad,ella meció un poco la cadera para darle a entender que ya estaba lista para continuar,él captó el mensaje comenzando un vaivén lento y sumamente delicado,no quería causarle más daño. Para ella la incomodidad se había ido por completo,sentía una sensación nueva pero muy placentera acumulándose en su vientre. Gemía y suspiraba ante los movimientos de su novio,el cual no pudo resistirse al bamboleo de los pechos de la rubia por lo que no dudó en enterrar su rostro en éstos y volver a lamer y chupar esos montículos de carne con avidez,incluso se animó a morderlos un poco. Esto,lejos de molestar a la gatita,la estaba llevando al límite,tanto así que no pudo reprimirse y suplicó por más. Tezuka no dudó en complacerla,aún algo sorprendido por la petición pero ambos ya estaban en su límite. No faltó mucho para que ambos llegaran al clímax juntos,el primero de sus vidas,el primero de muchos que vendrían después. Ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio,jadeantes,sonrientes…enamorados,compartieron un beso y se abrazaron antes de quedarse dormidos.

Ya era de día cuando despertaron,algo exaltados al ver la claridad a través de la ventana,se calmaron al ver la hora y confirmar que no era tan tarde. Pero ahora había que enfrentar el incómodo momento posterior a la primera vez,a Tezuka lo torturaba su conciencia diciéndole que lo que había hecho no era correcto,que era una deshonra que un joven al que habían educado con altísimos valores morales se dejara vencer por el deseo carnal. Mentiría si dijera que estaba arrepentido,no lo estaba ni un poco pero sí le inquietaba lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en más. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y levantarse,ella a regañadientes lo siguió. Entre los dos arreglaron un poco el desorden que había en la habitación,cambiaron las sábanas de la cama y luego Serena guardó sus cosas en su mochila mientras leía un mensaje de su hermano diciéndole que pasaría por ella,al tiempo que la madre de Kunimitsu los llamaba a desayunar desde la planta baja. Después del desayuno Serena pudo recuperar su uniforme del colegio,por ende,vestirse de forma apropiada. También se enteraron de que las clases se habían suspendido ya que con la tormenta de la noche anterior habían ocurrido algunos incidentes en la ciudad. Ayana la invitó a almorzar diciéndole que luego Kuniharu podía llevarla a su casa,pero ella declinó la invitación alegando que su hermano pasaría por ella enseguida. Dicho y hecho,justo en ese momento un auto se estacionaba afuera de la residencia Tezuka. Kunimitsu acompañó a su novia a la puerta luego de que ella se despidiera de su familia,sin valor para sostenerle la mirada a su cuñado después de lo que había hecho con su hermana. A la rubia pareció no importarle así que le dio a su novio un beso de despedida y subió al auto de su hermano muy relajada.

Después de aquel incidente su relación se había afianzado un poco más,Kunimitsu de a poco aprendía a compartir su días con Serena,sobre todo sus asuntos personales y aunque aún sentía algo de culpa por lo que habían hecho,ésta se desvanecía cuando veía a su gatita. Por su parte,Serena se sentía feliz de haber podido dejar atrás su miedo puesto que ahora en vez de recordar aquel episodio tan traumático,cada noche de tormenta recordaría el amor y la pasión al estar en los brazos de un novio. Dicho sea de paso también estaba extasiada por el contraste que había entre el Kunimitsu estoico,serio y frío que todos conocían;y el Kunimitsu que era en la intimidad,fogoso,ardiente y dominante. Eso divertía mucho a la rubia que sonriente pensaba _**"Si supieran…"**_ pero bueno,ella no andaría divulgando esas cosas,era un secreto íntimo de la pareja. Un secreto entre Kunimitsu,ella y las sábanas que los envolvían.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
